


To Break an Assassin

by Lately_Nat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lately_Nat/pseuds/Lately_Nat
Summary: Charlie Stark, Tony's adult daughter is anything but ordinary. She is incredibly smart, quick on her feet, and charming too boot; the only problem is that she is far from being a functional adult.This story contains snapshots of Charlie's life as it intertwines with Natasha Romanoff and the rest of the Avengers.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Meeting Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Good day fellow humans!  
> I would just like to quickly explain how this story works. Lately, I have found it easier to just write based on scenes that inspire a new situation. This means that this fic will contain short snapshots until I can get into the groove of things.
> 
> The chapters will be shorter, but they will be plenty. I recommend loading this fic with all the chapters on one page so you don't constantly have to load chapters.
> 
> Thanks for giving me a chance to share!  
> Lately_Nat

Charlie sat on a yoga mat that was placed a few feet away from the boxing ring in her father’s gym. Her long dark curls threatened to escape the confines of her tight bun as she reached forward to touch the toes of her outstretched leg. She held the position with her eyes closed, she breathed evenly and quietly and listened to Tony and Happy sparing in the ring. Her concentration was broken due to the Pepper’s sharp call upon her arrival.

“The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?!”

“I’m on happy time,” Tony replied as he continued to punch the pads on Happy’s hands. He didn’t even give Pepper a side glance.

Charlie slowly lifted her eyes to watch said ‘notary’ waltz in. Her blue eyes were glued to the gentle waves of red hair, the sharp cheekbones of the woman’s face, and the sheer swagger of her walk. She watched on, imagining each muscle move under the stranger’s tight button up like the useless gay she was. She slowly stood up to continue her stretches.

“I promise you, this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company,” Pepper joked as she watched the notary point out everything she needed to sign.

The notary looked up from the transfer paperwork, her eyes landed on Charlie. Her eyes wandered up Charlie’s dark blue yoga pants, up her zipperless hoodie, before their eyes met.

“What’s your name, Lady?” Tony asked brashly.

“Rushman,” The woman removed her gaze from Charlie with a snap, “Natalie Rushman.”

“Front and center,” Tony waved Natalie into the ring, “Come to church.”

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father, “Tony…” She said in a warning tone.

“You too,” Tony instructed, “Let’s see what all those lessons I’ve paid for taught you.”

“No, you’re not seriously going to ask…” Pepper trailed off.

“If it pleases the court, which it does,” Tony countered with a cheeky smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes at her father’s arrogance, but she did as she was told. On her way to the ring, she grabbed her kickboxing gloves and a spare pair for Natalie.

“It’s no problem,” Natalie explained as she waved off Pepper’s worry.

Charlie smoothly entered the ring as her father and Happy climbed out.

“Can you give her a lesson?” Tony asked.

Charlie shook her head, unamused at Tony. She pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it out of the ring. When she turned to hand Natalie the spare pair of gloves, she was met with the woman’s eyes wandering over her athletically toned stomach. With a smirk, Charlie handed over the gloves. “Charlie,” she introduced herself.

“Natalie,” the other woman responded as she accepted the gloves.

“Nice to meet you, Nat. Too bad it wasn’t under different circumstances,” Charlie apologized.

Natalie shrugged as she slipped her hands into the gloves, “I have had worse introductions.”

“Yeah, but no one is as nuts as Tony,” Charlie yelled over Natalie’s shoulder, aimed at her father.

Tony just waved her off.

“Do you box?” Charlie asked as she tightened up the velcro on her own gloves.

“I have, yes,” Natalie answered.

Charlie hummed, “I’m not exactly sure what Tony wants me to teach you, but then again, who knows what his aim here is,” she mumbled, “I guess we should appease the master though. I guess try to hit me?”

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, “You want me to hit you? You don’t sound so sure about that.”

Charlie nodded, “We might as well get this over with.” She moved into a defensive stance, with her arms up to block her face, “Just no face shots.”

“Wouldn’t want to bruise such a pretty face,” Natalie flirted.

Charlie’s cheeks reddened.

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?” Tony called out.

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.”

Natalie used the distraction to swiftly kick Charlie’s legs out from under her. She held the other woman to the matted ring floor with a knee to the chest.

“I guess we know more than boxing, huh?” Charlie teased with a smirk that would win against her father’s.

“Charlie!” Pepper shrieked. She moved to help Charlie out from under Natalie, only to be stopped by Tony.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, she was about to counter Charlie’s comment with her own flirty one, but the wind was knocked out of her.

Charlie had taken advantage of the moment of distraction to flip the ‘girl from legal’, and reverse their positions. Without another word, Charlie jumped up and held out her hand to help Natalie off the floor.

“I need her,” Tony said with a smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she took off her kickboxing gloves, and took the spare ones off Natalie.

“She’s got everything that I need,” Tony continued.

“She’s not an object you can purchase, Tony,” Charlie shook her head at her father. Long strands of her dark curls fell into her face and stuck to her forehead from sweat from being unprepared for their little fight.

Natalie was visibly unaffected by the fight and she seemed unfazed by Tony and his childish bickerings with Charlie. She grabbed the contract from Pepper and walked up to Tony. 

“Just…,” She paused for a moment, “I need your impression.”

Tony, who knew exactly what Natalie wanted, but decided to reply differently, “You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul,” he offered, “It seems like my daughter has a thing for you.”

Natalie looked over to Charlie, whose face was red as a tomato, she smirked at the other woman before looking back at Tony. “I meant your fingerprint,” she said sharply.

“Right,” Tony smirked, giving the redhead what she wanted.

“So, how are we doing?” Pepper asked.

“Great!” Tony exclaimed with a genuine smile, “Just wrapping up. Hey! You’re the boss.”

Natalie closed the contract and lowered her arms to her side, “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“No.”

Pepper cut him off from saying something stupid, “Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman,” she answered, “Thank you very much.”

Both Tony and Charlie watched Natalie walk-off, mirroring each other’s expression.

“I want one,” Tony commented.

Tony’s crude comment shook Charlie out of her daze.

“No,” Both Pepper and Charlie chorused.

“It’s bad enough you made me fight the poor woman,” Charlie grumbled. She bumped shoulders with Tony as she passed him. Charlie walked over to where her sweater had landed, grabbed it off the floor, and put it back on before following Natalie out of the room.  
Natalie had made it all the way to the front parlour before Charlie caught up with her.  
“Nat, wait!” Charlie called out as she adjusted her sweater.

“Ms. Stark,” Natalie sighed.

“You’re S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“I’m sorry, I am unaware of what you mean,” Natalie said blinking away her momentary confusion.

“Fury didn’t tell you that he approached me last year, did he?” Charlie asked.

“He did not.”

“Well, he did. Anyways, can I ask you why you’re here? Or what your name really is?” Charlie rambled off.

“Again, I don’t know what you speak of,” Natalie countered.

“I won’t blow your cover. Frankly, I would like to have you around,” Charlie explained, “You know my father is going to ask you to be his assistant. Although, you and I both know you are way overqualified for that, even just your cover is,” she said with a wink.

“Romanoff.”

Charlie tilted her head.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff.”

Charlie nodded, “Nat it is then.”

Natasha smirked, “See you around, Ms. Stark.”

“See you around, Agent Romanoff.”


	2. Bar Scene

Charlie sat at the bar in Monaco, sipping her way through her second double of scotch when Natasha approached.

“There you are,” Natasha said as she slid onto the empty stool to Charlie’s right, “I was wondering where you wandered off too.”

“There is only so much ‘oh, Mr. Stark, please just jump into my pants’, a girl can take, you know?” Charlie said with a scoff. She downed the rest of her glass and waved the bartender over to pour her another.

Natasha laughed softly, “I’ll have one of whatever she’s having,” she told the bartender.

The bartender nodded silently as he pulled an empty glass from under the counter and placed it in front of Natasha.

Once the bartender was gone, Natasha quickly looked around before sliding Charlie a what seemed to be a business card. “Fury wants to meet,” she explained.

“Well, you can tell Fury to shove it up his ass,” Charlie replied as she slid the card back to Natasha.

Natasha slid the card back over to Charlie, this time with more force, “I don’t think it’s up for negotiation.”

Charlie’s lip curled in distaste, “fine,” she grumbled, “I’ll go.”

Natasha placed a hand on Charlie’s upper arm, “Good girl.”

Charlie downed her drink and waved the bartender over to pour her another.

The two women drank in comforting silence, both of them listening in on the conversations around them for a few minutes.

“So what was it like growing up with a man like Tony Stark?” Natasha asked as she finished her drink.

“I wouldn’t know,” Charlie said with a slight shrug.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“He was never around. I think I may have seen him once or twice a week if I was lucky enough to catch him on his way out the door, or his way to his office,” Charlie explained, “He essentially signed me up for whatever class I wanted to take so that the teachers and coaches would raise me rather than him. He never wanted anything to do with me. He didn’t ask for me.” She quickly downed a shot and waved the bartender over for another.

“That’s terrible,” Natasha spoke softly, “He’s an idiot.”

Charlie nodded slowly, “An idiot genius.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Natasha countered.

Charlie smirked, “I wouldn’t have been able to flip you if he didn’t insist I take lessons.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You cheated, I was distracted.”

Charlie finished her drink, stood up, and leaned in closer to Natasha, “Always keep your eyes on the target,” she whispered into the redhead’s ear. With that, she stalked off in search of Pepper.


	3. Meeting With Fury

“Director Fury,” Charlie greeted as she approached the man in question.

Fury had instructed her to meet him in a relatively empty park a few days after they returned to the states. Charlie had found the man sitting alone on one of the various benches around the park.  
“Ms. Stark.”

Charlie clasped her hands in front of her, she didn’t move to sit on the bench with the hopes of making this meeting short. “Why did you bring me out here?” she asked.

“I came to give you the option to reconsider joining S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Fury explained, motioning Charlie to sit beside him. When she didn’t move, he continued, “Agent Romanoff reports that you will be an asset to the team.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Does she now?”

“There are not many people who can take her down in a fight.”

“Why are you spying on Tony?” she questioned.

“That’s information privy to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents,” Fury countered.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, “Then I think we’re done here,” she threatened. 

“We require your expertise in acquiring information on a mission,” Fury said, stopping Charlie in her tracks.

“You ‘require’ me? What does that even mean?”

“Your skills in hacking and interpersonal relationships would be vital for a mission with Agent Romanoff,” Fury explained.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “You need me to hack something for Natasha?”

Fury ignored Charlie’s use of Natasha’s first name, “you do this, and I will give you all the information you want.”

Charlie clenched her jaw, “When and where?”

“Three weeks, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.”

“You want me to hack into your own agency?” Charlie asked in confusion.

“You’re a new face, there are HYDRA supporters infiltrating our ranks,” Fury explained, “I need you to get me the names of who.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re the director, why don’t you get the information yourself?”

Fury ignored her question, instead he continued explaining her mission, “I need you to dig into each recruit’s past, find everything on them.”

“I still don’t understand why you need me to do this?” Charlie hissed, “And why is Natasha helping?”

“Since you refuse to become an agent, you will be babysat by one,” Fury explained, “Agent Romanoff was just so kind to volunteer her services.”


	4. Charlie and Natasha Get to Know Each Other

Natasha and Charlie were down in the gym at Stark Mansion. Both women were clad in sparring gloves and tight workout gear. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads and sweat glistened across both their bodies. 

  
Natasha currently had Charlie pinned to the mat. She held both of Charlie’s hands above her head and had a knee on either side of the other woman, effectively straddling her.

  
Charlie could flip their position easily if she wanted to, but who said she wanted to. “You seem to like me in this position,” she teased with a smirk.

  
Natasha rolled her eyes and she rolled off of Charlie, “for someone who claims to have been taking lessons their whole life, you sure are easy to get into that position,” she fired back.

  
Charlie scoffed as she returned to her feet. “At least Tony was good for something, or well, his bank account was,” she said as she walked over to the corner of the ring where her water bottle sat. When she bent over to pick up the bottle, she could feel Natasha’s eyes on her. “Like what you see?” she said with a smirk.

  
Natasha shook her head, “In your dreams Stark,” she said with a smirk of her own.

  
Charlie laughed as she plopped herself down on the mat floor of the ring and continued to rehydrate herself.

  
“So, I heard Fury finally got you to agree to a mission,” Natasha said as she leaned against the ring’s ropes.

  
Charlie nodded slowly, “information is a good bargaining tool,” she vaguely explained, “In exchange, he’s going to tell me why he sent you.”

  
Natasha tilted her head, “Well, I could have told you that.”

  
Charlie chuckled, “this is Nicholas Fury we’re talking about here. It’s highly unlikely you even know the entire reason.”

  
Natasha nodded in agreement. 

  
Charlie patted the mat beside her.

  
Natasha raised a questioning eyebrow.

Charlie clicked her tongue in annoyance, “come sit,” she instructed, patting the floor again.

Natasha debated for a moment whether or not to oblige Charlie’s request. Her internal battle was evident on her face. With a raise of Charlie’s slim eyebrow, Natasha’s resolve crumbled, and she joined

Charlie on the floor.

“So, we’ve been hanging out for almost three weeks now,” Charlie pointed out, “And I know next to nothing about you.” Charlie leaned away from Natasha to grab the other woman’s discarded water bottle across the ring. “Here,” she mumbled, handed the redhead her source of hydration.

Natasha accepted the bottle with a small smile, “I don’t know much about you either,” she countered. She took a few long sips from her water bottle before handing it back to Charlie.  
Charlie shrugged as she fiddled with Natasha’s water bottle, “It seems like this is a two-way street.”

“I grew up in Russia.”

Charlie slowly moved her gaze to meet Natasha’s eyes.

“My childhood isn’t something I am proud of,” Natasha continued.

Charlie remained quietly, listening patiently.

“There is only one other person alive that I have told anything about my past too,” Natasha continued, “He was sent to kill me at first, but he recruited me to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead.”

“Clint Barton,” Charlie let slip. She closed her lips tightly to stop herself from letting anything else slip.

Natasha raised a questioning eyebrow. “You’ve hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., haven’t you?”

Charlie nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.

“And you’ve read my file,” Natasha continued.

Charlie kept nodding.

“I guess there had to have been a reason Fury wanted to recruit you so bad,” Natasha concluded, “Why though?”

Charlie shrugged nonchalantly, “My father was drunk one night and I pissed him off. He ended up saying I would never be as extraordinary compared to him, so I hacked into two government agencies.”

“Two?”

Charlie bit her bottom lip, “Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the C.I.A..:”

Natasha shook her head in amusement, “Charlotte Stark, you truly are something else.”

Charlie smirked. She flipped Natasha’s water bottle in her hand a few times before putting it on the ground in front of her. “Twenty-one questions. What’s your favourite colour?” She prompted.  
Natasha leaned backwards, lounging on her hands, “Favourite colour? Hmm, I never thought of one before.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, “how can you not think of a favourite colour?” she teased.

Natasha lazily tilted her head, staring deeply into Charlie’s eyes, “Green. My favourite colour is green.”

Charlie smiled.

“What about you?” Natasha asked.

Charlie motioned her purple leggings, matching headband, and water bottle; raising an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

“Purple, right, that makes sense,” Natasha said with a small laugh, “What’s your favourite book?”

Without a beat, Charlie answered, “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.”

Natasha smirked, “I wouldn’t have taken you for a Harry Potter fan,” she teased.

Charlie shrugged, “I find it comforting. It was the first and last book my father ever bought me,” she explained, “I could probably quote it word-for-word at this point. I use to read it when I couldn’t sleep.” She looked down at her hands sadly.

“What do you mean, use to?”

Looked back up to meet Natasha’s eyes, “I had left it on the mantle the night of my father’s party. All I could find was the front cover.”

Natasha reluctantly reached out a placed a hand over Charlie’s knee, “do you want to talk about that night? You disappeared and I still don’t know where you ended up.”

Charlie stuck a loose curl behind her ear before she tucked her knees to her chest, “I, uh…”

_Charlie had wandered off to the unused living area to get a break from the various noisy party-goers only minutes before the screams started. She knew from the moment her father put on the Iron Man suit that the night wasn’t going to end well. Her father and Rhodes were duking it out in mechanical suits, using force that should never be on friends._

_Charlie could feel each individual pulse of blood rushing through her veins and she could hear her own heartbeat over the screams and destruction. She could feel Natasha’s eyes on her from the moment she arrived across the room._

_“CHARLIE!”_

_Natasha’s voice barely made it to her ears before she was knocked clean off her feet and into the fireplace mantle with a sickening crunch. Pain erupted through Charlie’s whole body, her head had hit against the hard rock of the fireplace and she could feel warm liquid stream down the back of her neck. Her head fell to her right side, only to see her copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban lying only inches away, as singed as her side._

_“Charlie, you need to get up!”_

_Charlie blinked a few times, trying to focus on Natasha’s face only inches from her own._

_Natasha placed a hand on either side of Charlie’s face, “Charlie, are you okay? Charlie, talk to me.”_

_Charlie opened her mouth to respond, only for a dribble of blood to escape her lips. All she could do was stare into Natasha’s hectic eyes as her own slowly drooped._

_“Charlie, stay with me,” Natasha’s voice sounded distant as if she was six feet underwater._

_“Nat,” was all she managed to get out._

_Natasha looked over her shoulder quickly, she could see Tony and Rhodes still fighting behind her. “I’ve got you любить. I need you to hold on to me,” Natasha wrapped her arms under Charlie’s legs and back to gently pick the girl up bridal style._

_“To m-my r-room,” Charle mumbled against Natasha’s chest._   
_“_

_I need to get you somewhere safe,” Natasha countered._

_“My r-room,” Charlie repeated, “Y-you h-help Ton-ny.”_

_Charlie’s bedroom wasn’t too far, but far enough away from the destruction that the injured girl would be safe while Natasha sorted out Tony._

_Natasha didn’t have enough time to appreciate how much Charlie’s bedroom portrayed the brunette’s personality. There were writing utensils scattered across a large dark oak desk, a bean bag chair in one corner, and a monster-sized computer surrounded by artwork in the other. The bed was well made with a tie-dyed comforter and pillows. Unfortunately, the beautiful colours of the bedding were about to be tainted red with their owner’s blood._

_Natasha looked between Charlie's beaten form and the door, reluctant to leave the other woman alone in case she succumbed to her injuries._

_"Go," Charlie gritted through the pain, "I-I-I'll be f-fine."_

_Natasha gave Charlie one last look before she ran out to assist the other party-goers out of harm’s way._

_The moment Charlie’s bedroom door closed behind Natasha, Charlie let out a loud grunt and threw herself off her bed. She landed on the floor with a pained hiss and had to blink away the threatening darkness that faded over her vision._

_Less than a foot away, hidden from intruding view was a small metal suitcase, which Charlie struggled to retrieve. The moment her bloodied fingers wrapped around the black handle, she let out a shaky sign of relief._

_Charlie quickly opened the case to reveal a small, glowing purple vial and an injection gun. She grabbed the vial and held it up to her right eye to see microscopic mechanical objects zipping around. With a satisfied smile, Charlie loaded the injection gun with the glowing vial, pressed it into the side of her neck, and released the micro-machines into her bloodstream. In a flash, her eyes became the same colour as the foreign liquid._

_Charlie let out a sigh of relief as her numerous injuries slowly closed and the resulting pain came to a halt._

_Charlie was too preoccupied with the sudden relief of her pain, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps, nor the tranquillizer dart heading for her._

Charlie scratched at the back of her neck, "I honestly don't remember much past hitting the fireplace," Charlie somewhat lied, "Then waking up in my bed a few days later."

Natasha tilted her head and observed Charlie's mannerisms. "You went missing for days, and you honestly don't remember?"

Charlie shrugged slowly, "it's not the first time," she said as she rose to her feet, "I have memory blanks throughout most of my childhood." She slowly exited the ring, giving Natasha enough time to stop her.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, "And that doesn't bother you?" Natasha question, still sitting in the ring.

"It did at first, then it kept happening, and I just kinda got used to it," Charlie replied.

"Don't you ever wonder where you go?" 

Charlie shrugged once more, "This one time Happy followed me to the basement where I sat and stared at a wall for twelve hours. I honestly doubt I go anywhere interesting."

"That's beyond fucked up."

Charlie laughed softly, "Yeah." Charlie could tell that the situation was bothering Natasha more than she let on. She climbed back into the ring and knelt down in front of Natasha, “Nat, please. I promise whatever happened while I was blacked out, I’m okay.”

Natasha stood up sharply, “Please what Charlotte? How can you be fine with all of this?” She stomped out of the ring.

“Nat…,” Charlie said softly with her head down in shame.

Natasha stopped in her tracks at the sadness in Charlie’s voice, turned her head to look at her, “I will be around to pick you up on Friday for the mission,” she tried to keep her emotions out of her voice. She knew it wasn’t the other woman’s fault, but she couldn’t help but be frustrated at the situation.

Charlie steeled her face and squared her shoulders, “Okay, I will see you then.” She walked over to her discarded sweater and picked it up with unnecessary force.


	5. Charlie and Natasha's Mission: Part 1

Charlie sat on a little patch of grass out front of Stark Mansion. She had her legs straight out in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest and a purposely childish pout on her face.

“Charlotte, grow up. We have to go.”

Charlie threw herself back into the grass with a dramatic huff. She stared straight up at the clouds slowly floating by overhead.

“Seriously?”

Charlie could hear Natasha’s approaching footprints before the woman peered into her view.

“Get up,” Natasha grumbled.

Charlie shook her head, “Stop calling me Charlotte and this could be all over.”

Natasha glared at Charlie, “How about I start calling you an ass instead,” she hissed.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “You know, I thought we were cool, Nat,” she said, “I don’t know what happened.”

“What happened is that you are acting like a child,” Natasha grumbled.

Charlie clicked her tongue, “Nope, that’s not it. Come on, all you have to do is call me Charlie, and this will be all over.”

Natasha sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, “Charlie, please get up.”

Charlie jumped to her feet with a bright smile, “Now was that so hard, Agent Romanoff,” she teased.

Natasha quirked a lip in a silent growl before turning to leave the sunny Stark girl.

Charlie raced after Natasha, “Oh come on,” she reached for Natasha’s wrist, “don’t be like that Nat.” The moment Charlie’s fingers grasped the assassin’s wrist, she was shoved back with an alarming force.

Natasha regretted her actions as soon as she met Charlie’s defeated eyes.

Charlie spun on her heel and began to make her way back to her home, “you can tell Fury, I’ve changed my mind.”

“Charlie, wait.”

Charlie whipped back at Natasha, “No. You don’t get to be all chummy with me then act all distant then expect me to want to work with you. That’s not how this works Natasha. You don’t like my ‘childish behaviour’ then get another hacker. Tell Fury, I’m done.”

“I’m sorry.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Natasha repeated.

“You’re sorry? You expect me to actually believe that?” Charlie asked with a tilt of her head.

Natasha looked down, “I guess I deserve that,” she tucked the front of her hair behind her ear.

“You deserve more than that,” Charlie growled. She took a couple of steps closer to Natasha before she continued, “Why are you so hot and cold?”

“Can we just get in the car?” Natasha requested.

“No. You answer this one question and I will get into your car; what did I do to make you hate me?”

Natasha moved to reach out, but quickly drew her hand to her side, “I don’t hate you Charlotte.”

“There! Right there! You use my full name even though I have asked you not to.”

“Why do you hate your name?”

Charlie took a step back and wrapped her arms around her defensively, “I just don’t okay.”

“Well, I like it.”

“You like my name?” Charlie questioned.

“Charlotte is a beautiful name.”


	6. Charlie and Natasha's Mission: Part 2

Charlie slammed her head into the keyboard in front of her.

“Are you okay over there?”

Charlie and Natasha were in a dark unused office in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters. The only lights in the room were the lights coming from the two computer screens Charlie and Natasha were using.

“I don’t understand what he wants me to be doing,” Charlie groaned into the keys.

Natasha laughed at Charlie’s dramatics.

“Doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. screen their recruits?”

Natasha didn’t remove her eyes from the computer she was steadily working on beside Charlie, “recruits are thoroughly screened. That includes all their family members, friends, and past coworkers.”

The duo had been at it for the last four hours with nothing to show for it and Charlie was growing more and more restless.

“So why am I doing this?” Charlie groaned out, lifting her eyes to stare at Natasha.

Natasha’s eyes flickered over Charlie and she couldn’t help but smirk at the cute childishness that Charlie was displaying.

“Naaaat, help me,” Charlie pleaded.

“I’m unsure what you would like me to do,” Natasha answered, “Aren’t you supposed to be the computer genius out of the two of us?”

Charlie slowly sat up, leaning over to view Natasha’s screen, “Whatcha doing?”

Natasha quickly clicked off her screen. “Work.”

“What kind of work?”

Natasha just raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Charlie raised her hands as she sat back in her chair properly. “Fine, fine. I get it, no chatting.” She stared at her computer screen blankly, patiently waiting for the worm she implanted in the recruit files to come up with something. Charlie knew the worm would come up with nothing, she knew how well S.H.I.E.L.D. vetted their recruits. The only way to get additional information about these recruits is if the recruits in question slipped up. 

In-person.

With that, Charlie slammed her head back into the keyboard.

“What is it this time?” Natasha asked.

“Fury wants me to become a recruit.”

Natasha hummed, “and?”

Charlie sighed into the plastic keys, “he knows it’s the only way to complete this mission.”

Natasha smirked as she reached into one of the many pockets on her pants, retrieved two badges, and slid them under Charlie’s arm.

Charlie slowly lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She gently slapped the two badges to pick them up. Her eyes never left Natasha’s as she tried to analyze any movement. Both badges had the same picture of her, but one had ‘Charlotte Stark - Level Two’ and the other read ‘Colette Wyatt - Level Recruit’. “Are you serious?”

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Wyatt.”

Charlie threw her head back, hitting the chair she sat in, “Where did you guys even get this picture?”


	7. Charlie Talks to Tony

“What do you mean you’re ‘moving to New York for a new job’?” Tony questioned his daughter, using air quotes for dramatics.

Charlie had come down to her father’s workshop in the basement almost an hour ago with the news of her ‘new IT job’. While Pepper had wholeheartedly congratulated the younger woman, Tony refused to believe his daughter was even interviewing for positions outside of Stark Industries.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Like I told you before, I’m moving to New York to work as a computer analyst Tony,” she repeated to her father for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. She threw her hands up in frustration when Tony did nothing but sit in his chair, staring blankly at her.

“But why move to New York, when you can do exactly that for Stark Industries right here in Malibu?” Tony asked.

Charlie gritted her teeth, “I’m trying to make a name for myself. I can’t drag my feet around here forever, Tony,” she said, “I’m an adult, I can make my own choices.”

Tony shot up from his chair, pointing a stern finger at Charlie, “I am your father. You are not going to New York, and that’s final!”

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed.

“No,” Charlie held up a hand to stop Pepper. She glared at Tony, “where were you when I scraped my knees? Or when I was sick? Where were you when Grayson died and I was left in a coma for six months?!” Tears threatened to spill from Charlie’s eyes, “You couldn’t even be there for me when my son died, your grandson, Tony. You may have contributed to my birth, but are not now and will never be my father.”

Both Tony and Pepper were stunned into silence.

“I am going to New York, whether you like it or not. Until then, I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”


	8. Natasha's Doorstep

Natasha was awakened by a thunderous knock at her apartment door. Her hand automatically found her gun on her nightstand as she slowly made her way to her front door. Her thoughts raced, the only people who knew about the location of her apartment were Fury, Barton, and Charlie. Natasha lowered her gun as she saw the girl in question through her peephole. She could see the tear stains and the sadness from behind the door. Without another thought, Natasha whipped the door open.

“N-Nat.”

Natasha had no time to respond before Charlie threw herself into her arms. The younger woman had wrapped her arms tightly around Natasha’s waist and was sobbing into her chest. Slowly, Natasha returned the hug with one arm. With her free arm, she maneuvered Charlie’s suitcase into her apartment and shut the door. 

Charlie felt safe in Natasha’s arms, she couldn’t explain why, and if anyone asked, she would deny it. After a few good minutes of crying, Charlie slowly stepped away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I, uh, I’m sorry. I, uh, had nowhere else to, um, go. Tony, he’s, I can’t deal with him.”

Natasha ran her hands down Charlie’s arms to calm her, “Hey, it’s okay,” she said calmly, “take a deep breath. When you’re ready, you can tell me what happened.”

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded slowly. She allowed Natasha to maneuver her towards the couch in the middle of the living room.

Natasha gave Charlie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Do you want something to drink? I don’t have much. I have water and maybe some coffee.”

Charlie gave a watery laugh, “water please,” she sniffed.

“Okay,” Natasha let her fingers trail off Charlie’s arm as she wandered over to the little kitchen.

Charlie watched as Natasha moved around the kitchen with grace. There were about two and a half feet that separated them. “I told Tony,” she admitted.

“And he didn’t take it well.” It wasn't a question.

Charlie looked at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. “Worse,” she said with a shrug, “He forbade me from going actually. I’m twenty-five years old, you know? For twenty-five years I wanted a father and he chose now to start acting like it. I needed him when Grayson….”

Once the water was secured, Natasha made her way back over to Charlie. She placed the half-filled glass into the other woman’s hands and sat beside her. “I’m sorry, Charlie,” Natasha spoke softly. She didn’t question Charlie on Grayson, she didn’t feel like it was her place.  
“I can’t go back there,” Charlie said, “Not before I leave for New York and definitely not after.”  
Natasha listened silently. She placed her hand on Charlie’s lower back and gently rubbed circles with her thumb.

“I have stuck by him through all of his immature rendezvous and childish behaviour. He can’t even support me this once. I just don’t understand,” Charlie shook her head to rid her eyes of any unshed tears.

Natasha let out a heavy breath, “You can stay here until you have to leave,” she offered, “I’ll drive you to the airport on Friday.”

Charlie nodded slowly as she bit back a yawn, “Thank you.”

“Any time, любить.”

Charlie slowly leaned into Natasha and lowered her head onto the other woman’s shoulder. She didn’t have much fight left to stay awake and her eyes slowly drooped.

“We should go to bed,” Natasha whispered into Charlie’s hair, she brushed the stray strands of hair out of Charlie’s faces with her free hand.

Charlie nodded but made no effort to move.

Natasha smiled softly. She gently tucked her arm under Charlie’s leg and pulled the younger woman to her chest before standing up. Other than tucking her head under Natasha’s chin, Charlie made no other move which made it easier for Natasha to carry her into her bedroom.  
After Charlie was safely, deposited onto her bed, Natasha grabbed a spare pillow and turned to leave.

“Nat.”

Natasha turned around to see Charlie looking at her with hooded eyes.

“Don’t leave.”

Natasha looked torn between joining Charlie on the comfortable bed or leaving to sleep in solitude on the lumpy couch.

“Nat.”

Natasha closed her eyes as her resolve crumbled. She slowly replaced her pillow and climbed into her bed. She froze when Charlie rolled over, placing her head on Natasha’s chest. She laid stiffly until she was sure Charlie had fallen asleep, it was then that she wrapped an arm around Charlie’s waist and ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair with the other.

“Goodnight, Charlotte.”


	9. Charlie's first day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Charlie stood at the back of the newest group of S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits with a thick file stuffed under her arm. She still can’t believe she let Fury and Natasha trick her into agreeing to this. Her father is going to kill her if he finds out. When he finds out.

“Listen up recruits!”

Charlie was used to being yelled at by Nick Fury, so the sudden boom of his voice didn’t even strike a chord with her. She just stood back and observed the other recruits around her.

“Congratulations on making it this far, “ Fury continued, “Take a look around you, memorize their faces because by the end of your training only a handful of you will have made it through to becoming full agents. The training is vigorous and strenuous, but the agents that are produced are the best of the best. Now it’s time to see if you're one of them.”

Charlie continued to look around, all other eyes were glued to Fury.

“The people around you will be your greatest allies and your biggest competition. Make your friends wisely,” Fury continued. 

Charlie watched at Fury’s eye scanned the crowd, she quickly identified the moment Fury noticed her by the slight quirk of his lip.

“You will work closely with agents, both infield and tech, to see where you are best fit. My name is Director Fury, and I wish you all good luck.

Charlie watched as Fury took a step back and a stern, scar-faced man took his place.

“Good morning recruits!” The man growled, “I am Maxwell Young, I will be overseeing all recruit training. You will report to me every morning, and you will do everything I say. Everything.”

Charlie had a sinking feeling in her gut. There was something about Young, that didn’t quite sit quite well with her. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but her instincts were flaring.

“You will be split into groups of fourteen,” Young informed, “You will be paired with senior agents. Each week, you will be put to the test in one of nine different areas. Hand to hand combat, construction and deconstruction of various firearms, weapons handling, stealth, stamina, the gathering of entail, hacking, computer sciences, and most importantly: your ability to lie. If you score the lowest, you will go back to whatever God-forsaken city you came from.”

Mermmers and mutters broke out throughout the large room.

Young cleared his throat, “You will be bunked with your team… in a suite big enough to house the surviving four.”

Charlie’s shoulders slouched forward. Fourteen people in a suite made for four. They may all kill each other before they are kicked from the program. 

This will be fun.

Fury stepped forward once more, “on your way in, you were each given a file. In said file, you will find the map of the facilities you have access to and the location of your suite. There, you will meet your group. Tomorrow morning you will meet your agent and begin your training. Your first test is on Friday. Good luck recruits, you are dismissed.”

Charlie looked around her, making sure no one was watching her before she opened her file. Inside she found everything a recruit needed with the addition of a list of the benefits of a level two agent.

Not even Natasha understood why Fury had granted Charlie a level two clearance without actually going through the agent training, but it will be really useful in her mission.


	10. Charlie's Senior Recruit

“Listen up!”

Charlie and the thirteen other members of her team kept their eyes trained on Agent Young. Everyone, except Charlie, supported bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. They were forced to sleep on the cold, hard ground with no bedding and were awoken at the break of dawn to meet their senior agents.

Behind Young stood fourteen other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with their arms clasped behind their backs, feet positioned shoulder-width apart, and their heads held high.

“Before you are a few of the many highly trained agents that S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer,” Young continued, “You will be paired up with one of them and they will help you train for your tests that take place every other Friday. Listen to every word that leaves their mouths, learn from every lesson they have to give you. They will be your saviours, or they will be your downfall. It is up to you.”

Charlie’s eyes scanned over the various faves of the agents, all of which ere blank of emotion, and a few she recognized from her ventures in the dark web.

“Listen for your names and find your agent. Stevens and McKinley.”

Charlie’s eyes landed on one agent, in particular, only to find their eyes staring back at her. Clint Barton. Charlie was too focused on trying to read the man’s expression that she failed to notice a blonde recruit, Stevens, glare at her.

“Wyatt and Barton.”

Barton smirked.

Charlie gave the man a small nod, which was returned. Beyond the scars littering the agent’s face, she could see the softness behind his eyes. That was when she knew this was going to be a good partnership.

Charlie slowly walked up to Clint. She stood beside the man with her head held high, practically mirroring his stance.

“Meet me tomorrow, an hour before dawn,” Charlie heard Clint whisper.


	11. An Hour Before Dawn

Charlie had to physically drag herself off of the cold hard floor that she had used as a bed that night. Her entire body was stiff and she felt like a giant bruise. Her training hasn’t even started yet and she is already rethinking whether or not Fury’s information was worth it. 

After Charlie had managed to escape her room without waking the other recruits or notifying the security around the compound. It didn’t take long for her to find Clint at their meeting spot, a large oak tree at the far end of the grounds.

“Look who finally showed up,” Clint teased.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “you couldn’t have chosen a time where the rest of humanity is alive?” she grumbled.

Clint shook his head, “This isn’t matters of your training,” he said as she leaned down to grab a backpack that he had stashed behind the tree.

Charlie sighed.

“Fury requests that you take thorough notes. He suspects there are at least one undercover HYDRA in this year’s class,” Clint explained as he took out a thick file from the bag and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie quickly flipped through the first few pages, “What if it isn’t HYDRA agents enlisting with S.H.I.E.L.D. rather someone is enlisting them from within S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she suggested as she looked at the pages, “It would explain why the screening process doesn’t pick up any HYDRA activity from applicants.”

Clint smirked, “that’s precisely what Natasha thought.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Fury doesn’t know what to think,” Clint added.

“Fury doesn’t strike me as much of a thinker,” Charlie said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Clint smirked, “I knew I’d like you.”

“What can I say,” Charlie said gesturing with her arms, “I’m very likable.”

Clint raised his chin slightly in place of a laugh.

After a beat, Charlie asked, “is there anything else? The sun will be up shortly and I want to be back before the other’s wake.”

“Yeah, here,” Clint handed the bag over, “inside is a laptop and charger, use it to keep your notes.”

“Wouldn’t it be better for me to make hard copy notes?” Charlie asked, “What if it gets hacked or something.”

“It won’t get hacked.”

Charlie practically snorted, “I am here because of hacking, do you really think someone else won’t try the same? Especially if someone finds out about my mission.”

“No one will hack your computer because you won’t let them.”

Charlie threw her hands up, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“I guess you should be figuring that out.”


	12. Rachel McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fellow Humans!  
> I'm glad to know you are liking Charlie and her dysfunctional adventures thus far. It is only the beginning.  
> I have summoned you here with one request: tell me what you think. I want to know the good, the bad, and most definitely the ugly. I want to know any guesses on where you think this story is going and I want to know anything you would like to see happen.  
> I will do my very best to make your wish, my command.
> 
> And with that, I bring you yet another 'chapter' of To Break an Assassin!  
> \- Lately_Nat

Charlie sat on the couch in her shared suite. Her group members have long gone to sleep in the various beds, cots, and makeshift sleeping bags all over the floor. She was busy on her laptop, typing up her detailed report of the day. She was still unsure why Fury wanted her on this mission, so Charlie wrote down every flinch and every stutter that her fellow recruits made over the day.

It was approaching sun up on Friday morning when Charlie finally closed her laptop and returned it to its hiding spot behind the communal refrigerator. After excruciating long days of training and her detailed reports on top of it, Charlie was lucky to get an hour or two of sleep a night. It wouldn’t be long until her detailed reports became less detailed if she planned on surviving this mission.

Before any of the other recruits could wake up, Charlie started a pot of coffee, took a big stretch, and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes.

“Look who’s up early, as usual,” Rachel McKinley; a pompous, know-it-all, and arrogant recruit; sauntered up to Charlie.

“Good morning, McKinley,” Charlie greeted the blonde recruit with an over the top smile.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Rachel hissed.

Charlie shrugged, “sleep is for the weak,” she teased as she poured herself a cup of the still brewing coffee.

“You’re not going to make it very far.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, “Is that so?”

“It’ll be a miracle if you make it past today’s test,” Rachel continued.

“It sure will be,” Charlie said. She refused to give into Rachel’s mind games and she found it far too entertaining to see how frustrated Rachel would get when Charlie wouldn’t react negatively.

“If I have anything to do with it, you will never be an agent, Wyatt,” Rachel growled.

Charlie smirked, a purple shimmer passed over her iris’. A shimmer that would be missed even by the most well-trained eye. “Good thing you have nothing to do about it.”


	13. The First Test

Charlie and her team were all gathered around the gate to the running track. It had rained pretty hard the previous night, a rain that left the air misty and bone-chillingly cold. It was an okay morning to complete their first test, stamina, that would be if there weren’t various obstacles scattered around the track that glistened with water.

Charlie looked around at the thirteen other members of her team, their eyes heavy from first-week exhaustion and cheeks reddened from the cold. A few of them were either jogging in place or rubbing their hands up their arms to help retain heat.

“Listen up!”

Charlie’s eyes snap up to see Young approach from inside the fence. She gathered that the man must have entered the track from the other side as she didn’t see him pass her nor did she hear the gate open.

“It’s Friday, and your first test, stamina. We have chosen to only give you one week of training for this test for a reason: the weak will fall,” Young explained.

Charlie rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“On go, I will open this gate and you will start to make your way around the track. The first person to stop moving first will be sent home,” Young continued, “And it just so happens that the weather is not playing in your favour this morning. A lot of those obstacles will be wet and very slippery.”

Silence spread across the group as they all anxiously waited to start. The creak of the fence as it was whipped open was heard before the shout of ‘GO!’ and they were all off.

Knowing that this was a test of stamina, Charlie took slow and steady to heart and jogged rather than ran. The only end to this race was time, distance didn’t matter and that was the most important thing to remember about this test. 

Young had been right, the moment Charlie’s foot hit the first obstacle, a six-foot slanted climbing wall, she felt her foot move without notice. She quickly caught herself before she fell, moments away from injuring her ankles. However, others weren’t as lucky.

“Evans!”

The person in question was a small, aggressive woman, whom Charlie had previously calculated as someone who could have made it very far in the program if she didn’t boast about everything she had accomplished in life.

Charlie found it quite comical to see the woman, face down on the track after miscalculating the first obstacle, not even a full minute into the test.

“Pack your bags, you’re going home,” Young yelled, “The rest of you keep going. I want to see what you can do. The last man standing will receive a ten-minute phone call.”

Charlie sighed but picked up her speed. There was only one person she wanted to call, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to hear from her. 

After the first night Charlie spent at Natasha’s, the other woman grew distant once more. Charlie didn’t understand if it was the emotions she had shared with Natasha the night before or the fact that they woke up with limbs entangled and breathing matched. From that night on, Natasha had insisted that she sleep on the couch. Charlie barely got her to agree to alternating who slept on the couch. She had so many questions and so many possible answers, all of which terrified her. 

Charlie let her mind wander, just concentrating enough on the tract to not fall.

_ Charlie was the first to wake. It took her a good minute before she realized where she was and another minute to realize the warmth beside her was none other than her favourite assassin. Not that she knew many assassins. _

_ Natasha had her head resting on Charlie’s chest, she had an arm around Charlie’s waist, and both woman had their legs intertwined. _

_ It felt nice. Peaceful really. To see someone so tighly wound as Natasha Romanoff in a deep, cuddly slumber. _

_ Charlie rested her cheek on top of Natasha’s head and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to go back to sleep, no, she just wanted to enjoy the intimacy even if it meant nothing to the other woman. _

_ It was only a minute or so later that Charlie’s peace came to a hault, as Natasha’s phone almost buzzed itself off the side table. _

_ Natasha stirred with a groan. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting Charlie’s for a moment before she launched herself from the bed. “I, uh, I’m so sorry,” she apologized. _

_ Charlie shook her head, “It’s alright. I was quite comfortable actually.” _

_ Natasha shook her head. Her phone buzzed once more, reminding both women why their peaceful bubble had been burst. She lunged for her phone, answering it before the person on the other end hung up, “Romanoff.” _

_ Charlie could have listened into the other woman’s conversation if she truly wanted to, but instead decided to grab some clothes from her suitcase and change in the bathroom across the hall. After getting changed, Charlie located Natasha’s stash of coffee and started a pot. She was searching the fridge and cupboards for anything to put in the coffee when Natasha emerged from the bedroom. “I made coffee,” she said with a small smile. When she didn’t receive a smile in return, she frowned, “What’s wrong?” _

_ Natasha shook her head, “Nothing’s wrong,” she said, clearing her throat, “Fury just had to push back your flight a couple of days. He wanted to personally brief you on your mission beforehand but is stuck in D.C.” _

_ Charlie knew that wasn’t it. There was something else bothering Natasha, and Charlie just hoped it wasn’t her. “Oh, okay. I can get a hotel in the meantime,” she began but was cut off. _

_ Natasha shook her head again, “Not, it’s okay. I’ll just make myself a bed out here. You can have my room.” _

_ Charlie raised an eyebrow, “no way, I’m not highjacking your room. We can either share the bed or you can sleep in it.” Please choose to share. Charlie wanted so badly to wake up again, just like she did this morning. _

_ “No, you’re about to go on a mission, you need to bed to yourself,” Natasha insisted. _

_ Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not budging on this, Nat.” _

_ “Well neither am I,” Natasha said. _

_ “Fine,” Charlie querked a lip in a growl, “We alternate. You take the bed tonight, I’ll take it tomorrow. That’s my final offer.” _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes, “fine.” _

Charlie was so caught up in analyzing her thoughts that she failed to notice when the last recruit stopped moving.

“Wyatt! That’s enough,” Young cut her off, “Go hit the showers then go to the residence office for your phone call.”

Charlie didn’t want to abruptly stop her pace and instead jogged her way off the track, earning a ‘show-off’ from a very disgruntalled Rachel.


	14. Charlie's One Phone Call

Charlie stood, alone, in the residence office, staring blankly at the phone resting on the desk in front of her. Her freshly washed hair fell in large strands down her face, if it was dry, the hair probably would have completely blocked off her face. Would Natasha even want to hear from her? Should she be calling Fury instead to be talking about the mission? Charlie didn’t know what to do and she was wasting precious minutes.

Without another thought, Charlie’s hand launched forward, taking the phone off the receiver. With a shaky finger, she punched in some numbers, held the phone up to her ear, and waited.

The ringing of the phone as it dialled and waited for the recipient to pick up seemed to last forever. But in reality, it was only seconds.

_ “Hello?” _

“Tony?” Charlie practically whispered into the phone.

_ “Charlie? Are you alright?” _ Tony sounded worried, he wasn’t expecting to hear from Charlie after how they left things before she left for New York.

“Yeah,” she said softly, “I’m okay. I’m in New York. I mean I have been for the last week.”

_ “Have you been settling okay?”  _

Charlie knew he was afraid to bring up how they left things, afraid to start another fight with her. “Yeah,” she answered, “work has been keeping me really busy. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten the chance to call before this.”

_ “No, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m just glad you called now.” _

They fell into a comfortable silence for a beat before Charlie continued, “I’m sorry for blowing up on you before I left. I shouldn’t have brought Grayson up like that to hurt you.”

Charlie could hear his shaky sigh through the phone.

_ “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better father for you. You deserve better.” _

“Tony…”

_ “No, please. And I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I promise to never leave you again.” _

Charlie held back a sniffle. It wasn’t the first time Tony had apologized to her for his behaviour, but it is the first time he did so with so much emotion in his voice.

For the first time in his life, Tony Stark apologized and actually meant it.

_ “Please don’t cry.” _

Charlie chuckled as she wiped her tears on her sweater sleeve.

_ “Please come home.” _

She knew it was coming, the moment she decided to call her father. “Tony, I can’t,” she practically whispered.

Tony loudly sighed,  _ “I know but I thought I would try anyway. Will you be home for Christmas? Fury has been really pissing me off with all this regulation bullshit, and I would really like to see you.” _

“I’ll try but I make no promises,” Charlie said, “I am still new here, I’m not sure if they will let me off for enough time.”

Tony hummed.

There was a loud bang at the door followed by Young shouting, “Time’s up, Wyatt!”

Charlie spun to stare at the door. Young’s unimpressed face stares back at her through the tiny window in the door. “I’ve got to go, Tony, my break is over and my boss is breathing down my neck.”

_ “But I only just starting talking to you,”  _ Tony whined.

Charlie chuckled, “I’ll talk to you soon. Bye Tony.”

_ “Bye Charlie.” _

Charlie gently placed the phone back on the receiver. She took a deep breath before standing up and rejoining her team in her suite. 


	15. Week Two: Part 1

“Good morning recruits!”

Charlie was awoken with a start, launching straight to her feet, reading to fight whoever was yelling and banging on doors. She had managed to crash fairly easily after writing her daily report the night before so she slept for just over four hours. Which is more than she has gotten since she arrived just over a week ago.

“Let’s go! Out of your rooms! Let’s go!” The booming voice of Maxwell Young only served to irritate Charlie in her half-asleep state. “No time for coffee or to make yourselves pretty! Move it!”

Charlie quickly grabbed her sweater, which she used as a make-shift pillow last night, and rushed out of her suite’s door. In her rush, she came face-to-face with Young, almost crashing right into the man.

“Watch where you’re going Wyatt, you could take someone out like that,” Young’s voice was unusually soft and directed solely at her, which was something she never expected from the usually grouchy man.

Young’s sudden softness struck a chord with Wyatt. Her mind raced over the reasons for the sudden change in his tone. Could he be the person who is converting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to HYDRA? She knew that no one other than Clint, Natasha, and Fury knew about her mission. She was too busy studying the situation to notice that Young was also studying her.

“I hope you're all here,” Young began, “This week you will be tested on your ability to make your way around a firewall.”

Charlie smirked, this will be a walk in the park for her.

“Your ability to hack may not be essential for every mission you go on as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it may also mean life or death,” Young continued.

“Sir, why are we all together? Aren’t we supposed to complete these tasks in our teams?” Alex Manson, a nerdy little man that Charlie made quick friends with, spoke up.

“That is correct. It has been brought to my attention that you are not working together as a team,” Young explained, “So your teams will be going head to head against all of the other teams. Instead of the lowest scoring recruit in each team being sent home, the lowest scoring team will be sent home. The winners will take over the leaving teams suite. You will make a tone of enemies in this line of work, but you need to learn to work together and trust each other or it could mean the death of us all.”

Chatter broke out amongst the various teams.

“You will train with your team every day. Your team is a s week as its weakest member, spend the time to strengthen your team. We are leaving you alone on this one, teach each other everything you know. Your senior agents will only be available to you the hour before the test in two weeks time,” Young explained, “You do not want to be the bottom team. You do not want to be sent home. Good luck recruits and may the best team win.”

“Guys,” the small voice of Marissa Haynes, the smallest and youngest of Charlie’s team, spoke up just loud enough for their team to hear, “I don’t know how to hack.”

“Of course you don’t,” Rachel hissed as she shoved past Marissa, almost knocking the poor woman to the ground.

Anger spiked in Charlie, “McKinley!” she shouted practically shoving Rachel back into their suite in order to keep away from straying eyes.

Rachel puffed her chest, getting right into Charlie’s face, “what are you going to do, Wyatt, huh?”

Charlie shoved Rachel back with two hands, “we are a team. This whole exercise is to make us work like one. Berating and belittling our teammates will only serve to send us home,” she growled, “Stop acting like a child.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Charlie swung for Rachel, stopping meer inches from the other woman’s face. Charlie smirked at the terrified woman. She turned to Marissa, who was standing a few feet behind her, “We’ll go down to the computer lab and I’ll teach you the basics. If there is anyone else interested in working as a team may join us. If not,” she turned to look at Rachel, “I hope you’re prepared to go home in two weeks.”


	16. The Truth of Rachel McKinley

Charlie had spent hours teaching Mariss and most of her team the basics of hacking through a firewall. She knew in order to not land in last place, every member of her team would need to know the basics, and that included Rachel. 

Rachel had refused to join them in the computer labs over the last week and a half, saying she didn’t need the help of some nobody. Her total distain for Charlie only seemed to grow the more Charlie helped the group and fell into a more leader role.

It has gotten to the point that Charlie couldn’t be bothered to fight with Rachel anymore. Her best bet, to pass the upcoming test, was to teach the rest of the team basics, and hope Rachel could tell a firewall from a basic password.

Charlie was currently sitting alone in the dark computer lab with her agent level two badge hanging from her hip. Her fingers floated over the keyboard, not even ghosting them with her touch. Her eyes, however, shined with a bright purple glow as her eyes skimmed the forming test line across the screen. Although her fingers we’re physically typing the code, the code still appeared on the screen by her hand.

Charlie doesn’t use her powers very often. Her ability to essentially become one with a computer has had no effect on her ability to hack her way into a government agency. Out of pure stubborness, Charlie hadn’t used her powers when she hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. or the C.I.A. If anyone were to ask Charlie why, she would say something along the lines of ‘it was more of a challenge that way’, but she was trying to prove something. Trying to prove to Tony that she would amount to something, something useful. Trying to prove to herself that she wasn’t useless.

The code Charlie as currently implementing into the system was one to recover deleted sites the computer has visited over the last month. She wouldn’t need information from that far back, as the recruits have only had access to the computers over the last two weeks, but it was better safe than sorry. 

The code came up with basically nothing. Thomas DeLias from another team tried to contact his girlfriend, but failed. Zachary Jackson, a man from her team, looked up porn one night, gross.  _ She wouldn’t be able to look him in the eys for at least a week.  _ The only bit of information that might lead to something is that Rachel had sent an email to William Young.

As quick and easy as snapping her fingers, Charlie recovered the email.

_ Good Evening Sir, _

_ I write to you with an update on my team. I have faith they will pass the upcoming test, Colette Wyatt has taken on the leadership role as you suspected. She has taken on the duty of teaching each team member the basics of hacking. Even Marissa Haynes should be able to break through the test firewall. _

_ I fear my purposeful distancing of myself from my team might become harmful to the success of the recruits. Wyatt will start investigating if I continue to stay on this route. I request a change of demeanour to stall this risk.  _

_ Alex Manson has been asking too many questions. He is sticking to Wyatt’s side, only deturring when he finds me alone. I may need to intervene. _

_ All the others seem to be oblivious to our mission. I will update if that changes. _

_Rachel McKinley_ _  
_ _Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._

Charlie fell into the back of her chair with a huff, her eyes returned to their natural shade of green.

Rachel is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent running an undercover op with Young.

All evidence points to Rachel and Young being the recruiters for HYDRA, but Charlie knew it wasn’t that easy. There was something she was missing and she didn’t have the authority to find out. She would have to bring this lead to Fury.

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

It was never that easy.


	17. Week Two: Part 2

It was the morning of the hacking test when Charlie was able to meet up with Clint. The man had been off on a mission of sorts until that point. They choose to meet at the old oak at the back of the compound, a place that was quickly becoming their usual meeting place.

“Why did you bring me out here too early?” Clint groaned in lieu of a greeting.

“I found something,” Charlie said as she pulled a file out of her backpack and handed it to Clint.

“What did you find?” Clint asked as he began to flip through the large file.

“William Young is running a secret undercover operation with Rachel McKinley. It’s off the books and I haven’t found any correspondence with any higher ups giving Young the approval to do so.”

Clint hummed as he skimmed the pages.

“She has concern over Alex Manson so I have been keeping an extra eye on him,” Charlie continued, “she’s right on one thing, he is sneaking off to question her.”

“Good catch, I’ll bring this to Fury,” Clint informed her as he closed the file and stuffed it into his own bag. “Keep your ear to the ground.”

“That’s it? I have been trying to meet with you for days.”

Clint looked at his watch, “Unfortunately, it's not me that has to leave right now. It’s you. Your test is in ten minutes.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, “Why does Young choose to have our tests so early in the morning?”

Clint shrugged, “to torture you, maybe?”

Charlie rolled her eyes.

The duo started to make their way back towards the main building. They were allowed to be seen together as agents should be seen with their recruits, it was the information that they shared together that required the secret meeting place.

Clint could sense there was more Charlie wanted to ask, “she’s okay, you know.”

Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Natasha,” Clint answered, “she’s working with your father still.”

“With? No one works with Tony Stark, only for,” Charlie said with a scoff.

“You care for her?” Clint asked.

Charlie stopped walking, “she was there for me when I needed her to be.”

“Yeah, Natasha’s good at that.”

Charlie nodded as she began to walk side-by-side with Clint again.

Once they got to the doors, Clint bid Charlie farewell and went on his way.

Charlie made her way, alone, to the grand room; a plain room that was basically the size of a high school gym. It seemed that she was the last recruit to arrive. The room was filled with clusters of computers, twelve in each cluster.

“Wyatt, so glad you could join us,” Young said sarcastically.

Charlie just tilted her head at him and joined her team.

“Where were you?” Alex questioned in a whisper.

“I got held up talking with my agent,” Charlie explained vaguely as she shrugged.

Rachel scoffed.

_ It seems that Young hasn’t responded to her request of changing her behaviour. _

“Listen up!” Young started, “As you can see there are groups of twelve computers around the room and thirteen in each of your groups.”

Charlie looked around at the confused faces of the others.

“Leadership is important in our line of work,” Young explained, “As I said before, your team is only as strong as your weakest member, so to make matters worse, I have taken out your best. Your team will have to complete this test, one member short.”

Marissa physically paled.

“Hey, it’s okay. You know what you’re doing. Just like we practiced, right?” Charlie reassured.

Rachel scoffed, “Who said it was you that Young choose to sit out.”

“DeLais, Fredrickson, Prince, McDonald, and Wyatt,” Young listed, “You will be sitting this one out.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Rachel, “hmm, I think Young said he choose me.”

Rachel growled under her breath.

“You will find your names assigned to each computer. Go, find our spots,” Young instructed.

Charlie quickly located the cluster of computers assigned to her group. 

Once each recruit was settled and the team leads were standing by, Young continued, “The job of the team leads is the hardest. Beside each computer is an earpiece, put them on. If a recruit becomes stuck you may communicate to your team lead through said earpieces. The challenge is that they will be in another room. Sometimes agents need help while in the field, and that is okay, within reason, but your help is almost never with you. Team leads will be communicating blindly to their team, instructing them through their problems.”

Charlie took a deep breath as she reached for the earpiece on the table labelled with her name.

“Team leads, you will be going with Agent Quinn to another room where you will complete your task,” Young explained, motioning the blonde female agent standing closely behind him.

Charlie securely placed the earpiece in her ear and with a wave instructed her fellows to do so, even Rachel did as instructed. “Can you all hear me?” she asked receiving nods and thumbs up from her team, “you guys have got this. I will be here if you need me.”

Charlie followed the other selected recruits and Agent Quinn to the room just off to the right of the grand room. In the room, there were five small stalls with a single stool in each, nothing else.

“Take your seats,” Agent Quinn instructed, “It’s going to be a long day folks.”

Once each team lead was sitting in their assigned stalls, Agent Quinn shut the doors, leaving them alone.

The stalls were painted black with a white door, but they weren’t dark as each stall had an overhanging light.

_ “Colette? _ ” Marissa’s voice came through indicating that they must have started.

“Tell me what you see,” Charlie instructed, “I can’t see your screen so paint a picture for me.”

_ “We have to break into a student’s school email,” _ Rachel’s voice broke in.

“Okay, we’ve practiced this one,” Charlie said, “Did Young give you any information from the school itself. Is the school private or public? What type of school is it? Elementary, high school, post-secondary?”

_ “It’s a private high school _ ,” Alex added.

“Okay, and is Young making you look for specific information?” 

_ “We are given the tip that a group of students are planning to bomb their school,” _ Marissa explained.

_ “We have to find out if it is true and if there is corresponding with anyone else,”  _ Alex continued.

_ “We have to give a list of the involved names to Young,” Rachel added. _

Charlie rolled her eyes, “And they think a kid would use their student email? Well okay, um, you first need to create the worm you want to sift through the kid's emails. A student’s email could receive upwards of tens to hundreds of emails weekly and we don’t have the time for us to look through each email separately.”

Charlie sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the next recruit to ask a question.

_ “I’ve got the worm implanted, but the system keeps kicking me out,”  _ Zachary Jackson commented.

“Alright, it means that your hold is not strong enough,” Charlie explained, “You will need to exit the firewall and use a different code to enter. The code you have used to enter the system has already been found by their anti-virus.”

The line went quiet for close to half an hour before another spoke.

_ “I’m in,”  _ Rachel said,  _ “I have the proof that Jack A. is involved.” _

“Good job, McKinley,” Charlie praised, “Now that you know who, you need to find out why.”

_ “On it.” _

Charlie sat in silence for what felt like hours before her stall door swung open.

“Wyatt lets go, your team is done,” Agent Quinn informed, “head back to the grand room and await your results.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, she expected the test to be a lot longer than it was, she expected to be a lot more involved in it then she was. Something was wrong and she knew it. There was nothing she could do but head back to the grand room.

“Colette,” Marissa ran over to her as soon as Charlie walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked, “Did you guys complete the test?”

Marissa nodded enthusiastically.

Charlie sighed in relief.

“Wyatt, please join the rest of your group quietly as others are still working,” Young grumbled.

Charlie stiffened, giving the man a nod.

Young turned on his heel and addressed the remaining groups, “You have five more minutes to submit the names.”

“You guys went quiet, I got worried,” Charlie whispered to Alex.

Alex shrugged, “You taught us well.”

Charlie turned to Rachel who was standing uncharacteristically quiet, “McKinely?”

“We found that it’s not a real threat,” Rachel answered, “The worm you taught them how to make dug up an email chain between all the suspects.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, “what do you mean?”

“The ‘bomb’ was the surprise senior party and the suspects were the planning board,” Rachel explained.

Charlie’s shoulders sagged, “How did Young take your findings?”

“He just hummed and nodded,” Alex explained, “he didn’t say anything to us, just sent Agent Quinn to go and get you.”

“One minute!” Young yelled.

“I don’t think we would have been able to uncover what we did without your worm software,” Marissa pointed out, “it really was the hero of this test.”

Charlie scoffed, “I did nothing, you guys are the ones who remembered what I taught you in such a short time.”

“Listen up! It seems that only one group completed the test correctly,” Young announced at the end of the test, “Team lead Wyatt, please present your group’s findings.”

Charlie squared her shoulders as she addressed everyone, “My team had uncovered a string of emails from all of the suspects with detailed descriptions of how the bomb is actually a secret senior party they had been planning.”

Young nodded, “That is indeed correct,” he said, “You see, not every threat and not every lead actually leads to something. After confirming all of the students were involved in said bomb, Wyatt’s team dug further. They uncovered the students’ true intentions. Intent is very important in law enforcement cases. Other than proof, intent is what makes charges stick and we are in the business of making charges stick.”

Alex fist-pumped the air beside Charlie which caused her to snicker.

“Yeah yeah, that’s enough Manson, we all know you did well,” Young continued, “But what we need to discuss is the lowest ranking team.”

Silence spread out amongst the recruits.

“Team Lead Fredrickson, please step forward.”

A strong-looking dark-haired man stepped forward with an air of arrogance, “You’re team couldn’t even make it through a level one firewall. Care to explain.”

Fredrickson puffed out his chest, “We made it through sir, we found all the names.”

“But not everyone did,” Young mentioned, “to pass this test, every single member of your group had to pass the firewall, and one of your members failed to do so.”

“It’s not our fault sir, we shouldn’t be penalized just because Dawson couldn’t get his head out of his ass,” Fredrickson hissed, giving a glare at the recruit in question.

“That is not the point!” Young yelled, “You are a team! If one fails you all fail! All of you, pack your bags and get out of my sight!”

“But sir!”

“NOW!”

Various recruits snickered as Fredrickson and his team scurried out of the room.

“Wyatt, divide your team in half, you can move into the empty room tomorrow.”

Charlie turned to her group, “McKinley, Manson, Haynes, Jackson, Rodriguez, and I will be moving into the new room.”

“I don’t want to room with you,” Rachel hissed.

“Of course you don’t, and that is why you will be.”


	18. The Truth of Rachel McKinley: Part 2

Fury had summoned Charlie to his office the day after the hacking test. When she arrived, she expected the presence of Clint, but not the presence of Young, Rachel, or Natasha.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked. She made eye contact with Natasha, who immediately looked out the window.

“What’s she doing here?” Rachel questioned.

“Ladies, take a seat and we will discuss why we are here,” Fury instructed.

Charlie reluctantly took the only empty seat beside Rachel.

“Agent Stark had recovered some information on an off-the-books mission you are running, Agent Young,” Fury explained.

“Agent Stark?” Rachel practically yelled, “she’s an agent?”

“Yeah and so are you,” Charlie grumbled like a small child.

“Why don’t you two shut up and I will tell you what is going on,” Fury growled. “Agent Stark is undercover to find which recruit has HYDRA ties. And I have been informed Agent McKinley is doing the same for Agent Young without my authority.”

“Sir, if I had known about your mission…,” Young was cut off.

“I will deal with you later, Young,” Fury threatened, “for now, you two will be working on this assignment together.”

“What?” Charlie and Rachel chorused.

“This is not up for debate, Agents,” Fury growled, “You will share the intel you have gathered and all further information.”

“Sir, I don’t think…” Rachel started.

“And you shouldn’t think any further. I said this is happening so it’s happening, understood?” Fury raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Charlie huffed while the others stayed silent.

“Now, McKinley and Young, you are dismissed,” Fury said, “Stark stay behind.”

Charlie sat silently, waiting for her two fellows to leave the office. Once the door was shut once more, she spoke, “I don’t think working with Rachel will end well.”

Fury waved her off, “that’s an issue for another time. Right now we need to talk about your father.”

“Tony?” Charlie sighed, “what has he done this time?”

Natasha stepped forward, “he’s not listening.”

“Of course not, he’s Tony Stark.”

“He is putting his life in danger along with the lives of thousands of people,” Natasha continued.

“What else is new?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Charlie, “What’s new is that he no longer has you to keep him in check.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“What Natasha is so cryptically saying,” Clint butted in, “they need your help.”

Charlie opened her mouth in a silent ah, “not interested.”

“Charlie,” Natasha sighed.

“No thanks,” Charlie stood from her chair.

“Agent Stark, sit your ass back down!” Fury yelled.

Charlie whipped around to glare at the man, “No! You don’t get to pull me out of my life to work a mission for you, then turn around and tell me I have to reign in my father! I am not your pawn Nicholas Fury!”

“Charlie,” Natasha spoke softly as she placed a gentle hand on Charlie’s arm.

Charlie’s head snapped in her direction. In the small mirror behind Natasha’s head, she could see her teeth bared and her eyes glowing a florescent purple. 

“There are lives in danger,” Natasha practically whispered. She rubbed her thumb along the skin of Charlie’s arm in light circles, reigning in the other woman’s anger with each rotation.

Charlie closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to their natural emerald green. “I can’t control him,” she whispered as she looked at the floor.

Natasha ducked her head to meet Charlie’s eyes, “He’s more careful when you’re around. He cares about your safety.”

Charlie slowly blinked, “so what do you want me to do?”

“We need you to talk to him,” Fury cut in, “Get him on our side.”

Charlie shook her head, her long dark curls bounced into her face, “it’s not going to work.”

“It has to,” Fury grumbled, “It’s our only option.”

Charlie slowly approached Fury from the other side of his desk, “Okay Director, let’s make a deal then.”


	19. Return to Miami: Part 1

Charlie had taken an extended weekend from her training to fly back to Miami. While she didn’t believe that she had any influence over Tony’s actions, if it got Fury off her back, then it was worth it. Not to mention it gave Charlie time to talk to Natasha.

“I can feel you staring,” Natasha said, not diverting her gaze from in front of her.

Charlie averted her gaze as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“And I can hear you thinking from here,” Natasha added, finally turning in her seat to look at Charlie, “what’s wrong.”

Charlie tilted her head, her eyes scanned Natasha’s face as she analyzed the situation, “So you’re back to being my friend now?”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious Nat,” Charlie said, “you are so hot and cold all the time. I don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing for you to get, I’m just doing my job,” Natasha said.

Charlie felt a spike of pain in her chest, “so I’m just a job to you?”

Natasha could see the sadness in Charlie’s eyes as they started to glow purple. “It’s nothing personal.”

Charlie scoffed. “Then try not to take it personally when I say this, the moment we touch down in Miami, I am not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. .”

“You can’t….”

“Oh I can and I will,” Charlie hissed, “I thought we were friend’s Natasha, hell I was actually growing feelings for you.”

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, “You have feelings for me?”

Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights. “That, that’s not the point I am trying to make her Romanoff. You can’t use me, I won’t let you.” Charlie stood, stomping off to sit in the farthest seat from Natasha.

Charlie was so angry, seething really. Her fists were tightly gripping her pant leg over her thigh, she ground her teeth with a clenched jaw, and her eyes pulsated purple.

_ I will not be treated like someone’s pawn, I am my own person. _

She was working herself up. Her powers flared out, looking for anything and everything to latch on to, and they found the biggest thing.  _ The plane. _

Natasha darted out of her seat as the plane began to shake violently. She rushed over to Charlie, “Charlotte, what are you doing?”

Charlie growled causing the shaking to grow more violent. Cell phones and tablets sprung to life and rang aggressively.

“Charlotte, you need to stop.”

Charlie finally met Natasha’s eyes, Natasha had never seen Charlie’s eyes shine so bright.

_ She’s telling you what to do again. She doesn’t care about you, she just wants to use you. _

“Get away from me,” Charlie growled.

“Charlotte,” Natasha was starting to get worried if she didn’t get Charlie’s power under control in the next 30 seconds, the plane was sure to make a crash landing. “Charlotte, listen to me, you’ve got to stop or you will kill us both.”

_ She is lying to you, just as her friendship with you was all a lie. She’s just going to use you, use your power. We should show her what power really is! _

“No, no, no, no,” Charlie chanted as she clutched her hair tightly in her fists.

“Charlie,” Natasha tried to pull Charlie’s hands away.

“I can’t,” Charlie cried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

“Open your eyes, Charlie,” Natasha begged, “Charlie, please look at me.”

Charlie struggled to open her eyes, but when she did they weren’t her natural green or her power’s purple, rather they were entirely black.

“Oh, God,” Natasha gasped.

Charlie started to scream in pain.

Natasha scrambled to her bag across the aircraft. She returned to Charlie’s side and quickly injected a syringe into Charlie’s neck. 

Before everything went black, Charlie muttered a soft “thank you.”


End file.
